Cackletta
Cackletta is an evil witch from the Beanbean Kingdom and the main antagonist of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga and its 3DS remake. She attempted to steal both Princess Peach's voice and the Beanstar so she can fulfill her desire to rule the world. Biography Beanbean lore states that only one with a beautiful voice can activate the Beanstar's mysterious powers to grant any wishes; Cackletta hoped to use this power to conquer Beanbean Kingdom and soon after, the Mushroom Kingdom. She and her minion Fawful appeared at the beginning of the game as they arrived at Princess Peach's castle disguised as the Royal Ambassador from the Beanbean Kingdom with a chest as a gift from Queen Bean. As Princess Peach takes a look at the chest, it opens up to reveal gas that sprays all over Princess Peach's face, taking her voice away and replacing it with explosives. Cackletta soon appear from her disguise, shocking all the Toads. Cackletta's plans backfire, however, when she attempts to use Peach's voice by putting the voice in robots codenamed "Peachbots". It is revealed that Toadsworth and others of the Mushroom Kingdom avoided the plot and switched Peach with Birdo, whom they dressed up like Peach. As a result, the Beanstar was furious by Birdo's voice in Woohoo Hooniversity and did not help Cackletta at all and instead the Mario Bros. came and gave her a surprise attack at the wrong time (for her). They fought until Cackletta was so badly injured, she could not move and was dying. Fawful, her main toady that speaks in metaphors relating to sandwiches, came and absorbed Cackletta's body in his "headgear". Cackletta then commanded Fawful to do one more attack, but however, he was stopped by Prince Peasley hitting them with his sword and knocking them out of Woohoo Hooniversity. King Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom was lying unconscious in Stardust Fields, Beanbean Kingdom side, when Fawful put Cackeletta's ghost into Bowser's body and thus, the birth of "Bowletta". Now that Bowletta could control Beanbean minions and Koopa minions, she was more powerful than ever and plotted to steal the Beanstar again and get the real Peach's voice. She succeeded in kidnapping Princess Peach. She then offered a deal with the Mario Bros.: give her the Beanstar and she would return Peach. Prince Peasley had a plan to give her a fake Beanstar and meet them at the top of Joke's End. After many long battles, the bros. finally made it up to the top of Joke's End. Luigi gave Fawful the fake Beanstar, but Fawful saw right through the disguise and knocked down the bros. suitcase. Mario followed after Luigi and they had an idea. A few minutes later another Princess Peach came out along with Mario, holding her mouth. Mario cracks up and Bowletta understands that the Peach she's holding is a fake. She drops the Peach she's holding and grabs the other. They then go to the Koopa Cruiser and ask her why she's holding her mouth, she doesn't respond, then Bowletta scares her to reveal the big mustache of Luigi's and it turns out to be Luigi the whole time and he makes a getaway. In the mean time, Bowletta plans a plot to destroy the Beanbean Kingdom and then, after the bros. are destroyed, the Mushroom Kingdom. She goes in Bowser's Keep and successfully destroys Beanbean Castle Town. The bros. go to Hoohoo Village and tell Blablanadon that Bowser's Keep is overhead and now he should take them up. Fawful then informs Bowletta that the Mario Bros. are coming and Bowletta orders the original 7 Koopalings and Fawful to guard her castle, the Bros. fought them all, and eventually fought Bowletta until finally she got an idea. She would pretend to be defeated and then, when they let their guards down, she would summon a Time Bob-Omb to explode at them. It worked and then, afterwards, she ate them. They then fought the ghost of Cackletta inside the body, then defeated her and she vanished. Personality Cackletta is seen as an evil, smart, yet insane witch that wishes to rule over all. She is normally seen with her toady, Fawful, who is the only one she likes as it is presumed. She cares for no one else except for Fawful, probably because of him being so smart, helpful, and cooperative. She easily gets angered and confused when something goes wrong as she plans things out (in her mind) perfectly. Because of this she is easily surprised until the end of the game, when she starts to expect the unexpected. She is also seen to be very patient when it comes to Fawful helping her with her plots but when it is someone else she wants them gone or dead right away, normally getting angered this way. Powers and Abilities Cackletta has the powers to summon lightening bolts to strike her enemies. She can also create shadows that suck her enemies into the ground in which they then fall from the sky. She can also make duplicates of herself in which if one of the fake ones is hit it creates bats that attack her enemies. She can do a more wide variety of attacks than just that, such as creating ghost-like copies of people. Gallery GBA MLSSS0.png|Cackletta and Fawful stealing Peach's voice at the beginnning. Tumblr mqady6wrBz1rrftcdo1 250.gif|Cackletta and Fawful escaping from Princess Peach's Castle. tumblr_mzq672VisL1s2410lo1_500.png|Cackletta appearing before Mario, Luigi and Bowser. MLSSS1.png|Cackletta about to awaken the Beanstar. MLSSS2.png|Cackletta's evil grin as she prepares to battle Mario and Luigi. MLSSS3.png|Fawful uses his machine to suck Cackletta's energy after getting defeated. MLSSS4.png|Cackletta's soul about to take control over Bowser's body. MLSSSB.png|Cackletta's Villainous Breakdown after realizing she got tricked. CacklettasSpirit_MLSS.png|Cackletta in her spirit form during the final battle. CDeath.png|Cackletta's soul vanishes into thin aire. 3DS/Remake MLSSArt.jpg|Cackletta and Fawful in the box art of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions MLSS3ds2.png|Cackletta and Fawful stealing Peach's voice. MLSS3ds3.png|Cackletta appearing on the sky after escaping from Mushroom Kingdom with Fawful and Peach's voice. MLSS3ds4.png|Cackletta meeting Mario, Luigi and Bowser. MLSS3ds5.png|Cackletta and Fawful trying to wake up the Beanstar. MLSS3ds6.png|Cackletta about to fight the Mario brothers. MLSS3ds7.png|Defeated, Fawful absorbs Cackletta's soul. MLSSBMCacklettaSoul.png|Cackletta's soul in 3D now with elemental powers visible. MLSS3ds1.png|Cackletta's soul vanishes into thin air in the 3DS remake. MLSS3ds0.png|Bowletta's last scene in the Minion Quest. Videos GBA Mario_and_Luigi_Superstar_Saga-Cackletta_Boss_Battle Mario_&_Luigi_Superstar_Saga_vs._Cackletta's_Spirit_Pt._1 Mario_&_Luigi_Superstar_Saga_-_Ending_-_Walkthrough-Part_86 Final Cackletta Battle - Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Music Extended 3DS/Remake Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Bowser's Minions Boss 7 Cackletta Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga 3DS - Final Boss (No Damage) + Ending Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Bowser's Minions - Minion Quest Part 7 (Bowser's Castle) FINAL BOSS The Last Cackletta - Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Bowser’s Minions Music Extended Trivia *Cackletta was the first main antagonist in a Mario game to be a female, followed by the Shadow Queen, Princess Shroob, and the Elder Princess Shroob. *While preparing for the true fight with Cackletta in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Fawful mistakenly calls her "Cakletta" (the second "c" is missing). In the 3DS remake this error was fixed. *Cackletta bares some resemblance with the classic horror villain, Dracula. *Although not appearing nor mentioned in Bowser's Inside Story, Cackletta is referenced in some moments in the game such as: **A slight rearrangement of Cackletta's theme plays after Fawful takes over Princess Peach's Castle in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and about 48 seconds in the "Deep Castle" music, a small part of Cackletta's theme can faintly be heard. **Towards the end, after Fawful partly absorbs the Dark Star's power, he dons on a robe that slightly resembles Cackletta's. *She (along with Fawful) is the first main antagonist from an Mario & Luigi game to be revamped 14 years later since the original game release. *She was also the first villain to take control over one of the main characters (Bowser), with the others being the Shadow Queen (Princess Peach) and Dimentio (Luigi). Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Creator Category:Strategic Category:Possessor Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Elderly Category:Damned Souls Category:Noncorporeal Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Big Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:Spoilers